Don't Speak
by pleasegirldontyoudieonme
Summary: Santana has been watching a beautiful blonde girl in a hotel, and tonight she's going to get her. And Santana always gets what she's wants. Brittana!Smut. First Fic.


**AN:**This is my first fan fiction, ever. It's also the first time I've ever written smut, however, I've read a lot of it, so I thought I'd try my hand. It's un-beta'd, so, you know... if there are mistakes, they're my own, and I wrote it in about an hour. So please be kind. This was also an idea I had floating around in my brain, and I felt like I had to get it down. Another note: Glee doesn't belong to me, unfortunately.

Santana Lopez stood with her back pressed against the textured wallpaper in the alcove of the small hotel. Turning her cheek to the left, she listened very carefully for any noise in the deserted hallway. Trailing her hands down her torso, smoothing out her fitted black t-shirt, Santana let her left hand run over the silicone straining against her pants. Her right hand lightly fingered the silk ties in her back pocket. A light smirk graced the Latina's lips as she closed her eyes a moment, anticipating what was to come.

Snapping her eyes open again, Santana heard the door down the hall open. Gently peering around the corner, she witnessed the blonde she'd been following skip down the hall with an ice bucket in hand. Watching her conquest move down to the ice machine's closet, Santana made her move, ducking down to the room to discover the door was left with the door latch propping it open.

Grinning, the Latina slipped into the room and gently settled the door back into position. She then took up position in the bathroom, resting against the counter top to await the return of the beautiful blonde.

Santana didn't have to wait long, moments after, the blonde returned the room carrying a bucket of ice. Once she passed the bathroom, Santana made her move. Leaping out, she claps her hand around the girls mouth, whispering hotly in her ear, "don't speak."

Santana watches in amusement as blue eyes widen in surprise. Quickly going to work, tying her silk ties around the blonde's wrists and shoving her towards the bed. The ice bucket forgotten, ice cubes scattered across the floor, already melting into small puddles. Pushing the girl down on the bed, she straddles her waist and sets about tying her arms above her head to the headboard. Once satisfied with her work, Santana climbs off and quickly rids the blonde of her shoes, socks, jeans and panties. Using the panties as a gag to stop the girl from calling out, just in case. Sitting aside from the beautiful girl, she unbuttons her shirt and unclasps her bra, letting them hang from the girl's body.

"Don't worry, this is the fun part," she tells the blonde, grinning.

Gently she runs her hand down the blonde's cheek, watching her twitch away from her touch. Her fingers lightly drift down the column of her neck, in between her breasts, getting caught up in the material of her bra, before deviating around one of her nipples. Noting with pride how they've already reached stiffed peaks. Twirling around the sensitive buds, she trails down the girl's ribcage, across her taut abs and dips into her belly button. Watching each and every reaction across the blonde's face, Santana continues to trail her fingertips until she meets her folds, and they're dripping wet.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" she asks with a wry smirk.

Trailing her fingertips through the wet folds, she circles the girl's clit and then slips her fingers just barely in. Bucking her hips, subconsciously, the blonde has her eyes clenched tight, a mixture of shame and pleasure on her face. Santana removes her fingers and licks them thoughtfully, a hum of approval at the taste. Grabbing the girl's chin, she whispers with a deep growl, "open your eyes."

Once the girl forced her eyes open, Santana crawled off the hotel bed and began stripping off her clothes. Standing at the end of the bed, the Latina wore nothing but a strap-on, maintaining eye contact with the blonde tied to the bed the entire time. Quirking up an eyebrow, Santana noticed a haze of desire settle over the blue eyes.

Crawling back up the bed, Santana leaned on her elbows and brought herself almost nose to nose with the blonde. Speaking lowly, she said, "I'm going to remove the gag, if you make too much noise, I won't hesitate to replace it, understand?"

When the girl nodded vigorously, Santana pulled out the wadded up panties and dropped them. She waited a moment, but there was no screams coming from the girl. Satisfied, she ran her palms down the girl's body, before using her knees to force her legs open. Santana lined up the dildo with the girl's entrance, rubbing it around to get it coated with her juices, bumping it against her clit once or twice, eliciting a small moan, before delving in with one powerful thrust. At the sudden invasion from the silicone phallus, the blonde released a yelp, followed by a moan. Santana grabbed the girl's hips and began a steady pace.

"San-tan-a!" the girl moaned, biting her lip, eyes pinched shut in concentration.

Slowing her pace to a stop, Santana looked disappointed. "Britt, you were supposed to stay in character," she frowned.

Brittany opened her eyes, looking up at her girlfriend. "I'm sorry, baby, it just… feels so good."

Santana ran her fingers through Brittany's blonde hair, laying a gentle peck on her lips. "It's okay, next time I'll keep the panties in your mouth so you can't break character," she responded, teasingly.

Brittany tried casting a glare in response, but it came off more adorable than anything, before bucking her hips up, reminding her girlfriend what they were in the middle of. Santana took the hint and started thrusting in and out of her girlfriend, sucking on her pulse point, and palming her breasts. All notion of the characters they were playing were out the window as Brittany wrapped her legs around Santana's waist, trying to bring her deeper.

"I'm so close…" Brittany panted out. Santana snaked her hand between their bodies and started rubbing circles around Brittany's clit. It was the last push she needed to tumble over the edge. Biting down on the Latina's shoulder, Brittany came undone, her body tensing up. Santana continued to slowly thrust into her, helping her ride out her orgasm until she slowly came down from her high and collapsed into a sweat, spent heap.

Brushing sweaty, damp hair away from her girlfriend's forehead, Santana withdrew out of Brittany with a small whimper, and then released her from the ties. Rubbing the red welts around her wrists, Brittany helped Santana out of the strap-on harness, and then they settled down together underneath the cover of the hotel bed, wrapped in each other's arms.

"Mmm… love you, San," Brittany murmured, sleepily.

"I love you, too, B," Santana whispered back, kissing Brittany on the forehead, before closing her eyes.


End file.
